


By The Stars I Made, I Swear To Love Thee True

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute Crowley, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Once in Heaven, the Seraph Zophiel and the Principality Aziraphale Pledged to love one another forever. Now the Demon Crowley wants to renew that Pledge.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 14
Kudos: 235





	By The Stars I Made, I Swear To Love Thee True

By The Stars That I Made, I Swear To Love Thee True

FLASHBACK: HEAVEN, BEFORE THE FALL

The Seraph Zophiel is tired. No, not tired. Bloody flippin’ exhausted. He has spent what seems like a small pocket of Eternity out in the blackness of space, spinning stars and growing galaxies using nothing but his Song and rather vivid imagination. From nothing, he has created beauty, chaos, and in its’ own strange way, perfection and order. He’s not even half done, though. But he needs to rest. Wouldn’t do any good to wear himself out and not be able to complete the Task Mother assigned to him.

So he flies back to Heaven, not even bothering to greet the Gatekeeper. He spots Raphael and flies over. The Archangel gives him a polite smile. “Zophiel. How goes star making?”

“Fuckin’ exhausting, that’s how.” Raphael winces, and Zophiel grins. He knows he makes the other angels uncomfortable with his flippant attitude. But he can’t bring himself to give a single fuck about it. Zophiel is pretty sure that if any of the other angels saw just how small Heaven itself really is compared to the vastness of space their heads would explode. He has a brief, very happy moment at the thought of that wanker Gabriel’s head going Boom. “Still, making progress. Created a galaxy that spins counterclockwise and is shaped like a duck.”

Raphael blinks in confusion. “Why, and what in Heaven is a duck?”

Zophiel shrugs. “Why not, and I’ve got no idea.” He gives Raphael a wicked grin that makes the other angel look distinctly uneasy. “But I didn’t come over to bitch with you about my stars. You got any ambrosia on you? I need a bit of a boost.”

Raphael rolls his eyes and hands him a small glass vial filled with a bright purple liquid. “Cheers, mate!” Zophiel uncorks the vial, swallowing the contents in one long gulp. “Much thanks to you!” He tosses the empty vial back and sets off, humming a tune.

The tune dies in his mouth when he quite literally runs into Gabriel. “Zophiel. Where have you been?”

‘ _Making the fucking Universe, you stupid fucking wanker.’_ Out loud, he says, “Well, you know, here and there.”

“You missed the last quarterly meeting.” Gabriel’s smile is wide and false. Zophiel wants to punch him.

“Did I? What a fuckin’ shame.” Gabriel’s smile slips off his face, and for a moment he looks so furious that Zophiel takes a step back. But just as quickly, the smile returns.

“Well, it’s understandable. After all, you’re so...busy.” Zophiel blinks at the acid in Gabriel’s tone. “But I would advise that you rein in that attitude, Zophiel. No good can come of it.” Zophiel barely resists the urge to salute, knowing that Gabriel, thick as he may be, will see it for the sarcasm it’s intended. “Carry on!”

Zophiel huffs loudly in relief when Gabriel leaves. _‘Fucking wanker.’_ He decides that he needs to rest, and flies towards the nearest cloud bank, ready to stretch out his wings and just fucking sleep for the next millenia or so. But the cloud is currently occupied by another angel, who is muttering something under his breath.

“Angels don’t cry, crying is a form of weakness, don’t want to be seen as weak, do I, Gabriel told me, and he’s right, I don’t...OH, BUGGER AND BLAST IT ALL!” The strange angel shouts, and Zophiel is shocked to see that he is not just crying, but sobbing. He flies over, speaking in a soft tone.

“Hey, you okay?”

The other angel...Zophiel isn’t sure, but he thinks he may be a Principality due to the number of wings… doesn’t even look up at him. “’M fine. Go ‘way.” Well, that’s a challenge if he’s ever heard one. Zophiel grins and flops down next to the sobbing angel.

“Nah, don’t think I will. You got a name, Angel?”

‘Ziraphle. Go ‘way.”

Oh, this is going to be fun. “Well, Ziraphle Go ‘Way, I’m Zophiel.” Any other remarks he is planning on making die in his throat when the other angel turns to face him. ‘ _Oh..he’s_ _ **beautiful**_ _._ ’ Zophiel doesn’t think he’s seen anything as lovely as this Ziraphle. Hair so blond it’s almost white frames an open, honest face with the cutest nose and fullest lips he’s ever seen. But it’s the eyes that draw him in and capture his heart. His eyes may hold the galaxies he’s made, but this angel’s eyes are the spaces in between, a brilliant blue that makes Zophiel want to compose a Song to their color alone. Then he smiles, and Zophiel’s heart is lost.

“The Star Maker?” Zophiel, still reeling from his sheer beauty, can only nod. The smile becomes, impossibly, even more beautiful.

“That’s so exciting! You’ve done such a magnificent job!”

“Job’s not even half done. I’m just taking a break. Resting my vocal chords.” He takes a breath, trying to speak normally in the presence of the most gorgeous being he has ever laid eyes on. “So, what’s the crying about?”

“Gabriel.”

Zophiel feels his heart twist in sympathy. “Say no more. Right wanker, isn’t he?” A nod. “Look, Zira...”

“Aziraphale.”

Zophiel beams at him. “Aziraphale. How would you like to come watch me Sing the Stars? It would take your mind off things.” He’s expecting Aziraphale to say no, just like every other angel. Instead, he gives a wiggle that does strange things to Zophiel’s stomach.

“Oh, that would be marvelous!”

‘ _Oh,’_ thinks Zophiel, _‘Oh, I love you.’_

“You...you made this for us?” Aziraphale is beaming, tears of joy in his eyes. Zophiel pulls him close.

“Of course I did, Angel. We’re two halves of a whole. I’m going to call it Alpha Centauri.”

“You brilliant creature.” Zophiel melts at the praise.

“I love you, Aziraphale.”

“And I you.”

Zophiel laughs in joy, kissing his love. “Bond with me.”

Aziraphale blinks at him in shocked happiness. “Zophiel, are you...what you’re asking...”

Zophiel kisses him again, and for the first time, uses his Title. “I know what I’m asking, oh Protector. I love you beyond all others. Will you Bond with me?”

“Yes.” Aziraphale looks at him with such love that Zophiel feels dizzy.

“Right. Good.” He squeaks out, then takes a deep breath and grasps Aziraphale’s hands. “I, Zophiel, Seraph of the Sixth Tier, Singer of Galaxies, First Musician, and Creator of the Universe, do Pledge My Bond Eternal with Aziraphale, Principality of the Fourth Tier, Protector of the Lost and Innocent, and Wielder of the Sword of Flame. What this Bond has Enjoined, let None Set Asunder.” He watches as a ribbon of red light winds itself down his arms and around Aziraphale, bathing him in its glow. “By the Stars I made, I Swear to Love Thee True.” The light flares bright, then vanishes. “Your turn, my angel.”

“I, Aziraphale, Principality of the Fourth Tier, Protector of the Lost and Innocent, and Wielder of the Sword of Flame, do Pledge my Bond Eternal with Zophiel, Seraph of the Sixth Tier, Singer of Galaxies, First Musician, and Creator of the Universe. What this Bond has Enjoined, let None Set Asunder.” A gold thread winds down his arms, wrapping itself around Zophiel. “By the Sword I Wield, I Swear to Love Thee True.”

Zophiel(who is most assuredly NOT sobbing in pure and utter joy) pulls his love into a long, passionate kiss.

A COTTAGE IN THE SOUTH DOWNS, PRESENT DAY.

Crowley is nervous. He’s not sure if this will work. But there’s nothing that says a Renewal Bond has to be spoken aloud to be effective. And he really needs it to work. He needs Aziraphale to know that even if he’s not Zophiel anymore, he still loves his angel with the fire of a thousand infinite Universes. He’s practiced writing it over and over on pieces of scrap, not wanting to use the Parchment until he’s ready. The Demon of Silence takes a deep breath, then walks over to where his love is lying asleep, Treble curled up in his lap and purring. Crowley watches them for a moment, heart so full it feels like it might burst. He gently taps Aziraphale’s chest. “Oh! Hello, my dear.” Crowley’s heart pounds in his ears as he hands Aziraphale the Parchment. “What is it?” Crowley indicates for him to read it.

Aziraphale smiles and looks down at the Parchment, then sits up so fast that Treble is thrown off his lap. He gives an indignant huff and clambers up Crowley, curling himself up on his shoulders. Aziraphale is still staring at the Parchment and the Enochian words written on it. It takes him a moment to decipher, as he’s a bit rusty, but when he realizes what Crowley has written, he begins sobbing in joy.

‘I, Crowley, Demon of Silence, Serpent of Eden, and Tempter of The First Woman, do hereby Renew my Pledge of Love and Bond with the Principality Aziraphale, My Protector, and Wielder of the Sword of Flame. I have Loved you For Time Eternal and Will Love You For Time After. By the Stars I made, I Swear To Love Thee True.’

Aziraphale is barely able to see through his tears, but he reaches out and grabs Crowley’s hands. “I, Aziraphale, Principality, Protector, and Wielder of the Sword of Flame, do hereby Renew my Pledge of Love and Bond with Crowley, the Demon Of Silence, Serpent of Eden, and Tempter of the First Woman. I Loved You Once in Heaven and Loved You Again on Earth, and Will Love You for Time Eternal.” He takes a breath. “By the Sword I Wield, I Swear to Love Thee True.”

Red and gold light erupts around them, turning the dim cottage bright as day. Crowley, tears of relief and joy pouring down his face, pulls his angel into a deep, passionate kiss.

“I love you, my Demon.”

‘And I you, my Angel.’


End file.
